Cruel Fate
by Kin Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke never got a chance to tell Naruto his feelings. Becase when he did, it was too late. SasuNaru. maybe a lemon in the works. R&R please!
1. misunderstood

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO!! AHAHAHA!! -dances and gets shot-...i was kidding.

Naruto = property of Kishimoto-san

* * *

Kinny: I got bored. Really really bored...so I wrote this stupid little sadistic thing :D

* * *

"Is that all you care about?! DYING?!!" He yelled, tears welling up in his dark eyes. 

Blank, hollow eyes met his own. "Does it matter..? No one cares.."

Those eyes used to be so blue. So happy. And the reason they were like this now was his own fault...

"I care!!"

"Don't lie. You don't. You never did. You never will." He said coldly, his voice void of emotion.

The blonde pulled away from the other boy's grasp and a quick slit ended it all. Blood poured across the floor, leaving the raven-haired boy to cry, clutching the cold lifeless body.

"You idiot...you don't understand..I do care. I love you..."

_Fate had been so cruel..._

* * *

Kinny: This is probably just gonna be a one-shot. I mean...what kind of a plot would evolve from this? o.O;; I'm not creative enough x3 but please review. or flame. anything is welcome -desperate- :D 


	2. touch of pleasure

Disclaimer: I could own Naruto if I had lots and lots of money :D Then I'd be able to license it with my coolio company and not have the manga ruined by horrible translations!

**Please read the author note's. This issue is of great importance to me.**

Kinny: I'm greatly angered at the moment. If any of you are reading this and use **narutofan .com **you will understand what I'm talking about. VIZ has completely ruined the manga. Okay...maybe not _completely_. But they did a great deal of damage to it from my eyes. Who would have thought that an easily translated technique like _Shintenshin no Jutsu_(Mind body Switch Skill) would be translated to _Valentine Technique._ Yeah, believe it or not. I could've hurled. I give great thanks to Tazmo for bringing this up cause it's been bugging the hell outta me since I bought the english mangas. Maybe I'm just being paranoid and making a big deal out of a little thing, but I'm a true Naruto fan and I wish for it to be read in english just like it would be read in japanese.

On another note. I think I've died trying to update for Unforgotten Love. My mind just continued to wander and I wished to write something else. Which ended up as this. It's a bit random with a hint of lemony-lime. Maybe there will be a lemon later. Hopefully this fic won't be taken down because it should be rated R x.o; I mean...I've seen worse in PG-13's -cough-

* * *

_Why you ask?_

_**Why.**_

_I've asked myself that question a hundred times over._

_Love._

_**Hurt.**_

**Betrayal.**

_I was betrayed by the one I loved most, or so I thought._

_I was blinded by my own pain,_

_Too blind to see the truth._

_I had been backstabbed by one of my closest friends,_

_For they had been blinded by jealousy._

_Though, I do not blame them._

_We all make mistakes._

_Some larger than others._

_But all of this started years ago,_

_When I was nothing but a young, naïve child._

_With unreachable dreams._

_--------------------------------------------------_

"Teme!! Sasuke, you'll pay for this!!", Naruto yelled charging at his target, kunai in hand. Shruikens were thrown, hoping to distract the dark-haired boy, but to no avail, for they were deflected easily and he found himself lying on his back in a matter of seconds.

"Agh!! Hiretsukan!! Get off me!!" The blonde screamed wriggling around, obviously uncomfortable with their position.

But the other boy on the other hand, seemed to enjoy their position. Red eyes stare hungarily down, causing Naruto to stop struggling and look up slightly puzzled.

_What the hell?!! He looks like he's gonna eat me!_

A tongue sticks out slowly, gliding over a pair of thin, dry lips. The blonde stares in awe, a blush slowly staining his cheeks.

_Kami-sama, he's so fucking sexy....what the hell am I thinking?!! Agh!_

A smirk graces the smooth pale face in front of him before leaning down.

"You like that huh?" Sasuke whispers his voice deep and husky, breath tickling Naruto's ear.

"Huh? Sasuke...what're you---" His words are caught in the back of his throat as a moan of pleasure rushes forward. Lips attach themselves to his neck, slowly licking and nibbling their way down before moving away. A groan of frustration escapes his lips before they're covered in a hard, passionate kiss. He opens his mouth eagerly to welcome the probing tongue. Another moan erupts from the back of his throat as they fight for dominace, Sasuke (being seme like always) winning. He was in complete bliss, a hot, tingling pleasure overcoming his body.

Sasuke moves down to continue what he had started, placing light kisses down the smooth tan skin, his tongue peeking out here and there, leaving a cool wet trail. His hands trail down Naruto's sides, sending a shiver up the boy's back, before slipping under his shirt and teasing his nipples.

"A-Ah...Sas...u..." A moan escapes the blonde's lips again when Sasuke suddenly stops. The black hair brushes against Naruto's chin as a jolt runs up his spine. A hot mouth covers his right nipple, sucking and nibbling softly, causing it to harden instantly. Pale fingers gently tug and pull at the left nipple making him moan and move his hips up to rub against the other's. Suddenly, a cold draft of air covers his body and he looks up to see a retreating back.

"What the hell...?"

------------------------------------------

_That's how it all started._

_This twisted love._

_This twisted life that I was born to lead._

_All I wish is to hold him one last time._

* * *

Kinny: Short chapter..very short. I just wanted to see how people would react to this and see if I should continue it or not. Maybe people could throw in a few suggestions, too. This probably won't be a long story. I've already planned out the ending. But I won't spoil it. Please review!! If you don't then this story shall go bye bye u.u

* * *

Blind Konoichi: I'm flattered to know that someone actually -loves- my stories. Thank you so much for your kind words )

Neko(thefacedoesn'tshowupgrr...): Of course Yaoi is good!! If it wasn't...then there'd be no SasuNaru and I wouldn't be able to live without it ;-;


	3. torn

Kinny: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!!! I hope no one gets mad...I've been trying to work more on Unforgotten Love..cause I just...haven't been writing lately..(I have no excuse for being lazy...) But! Here's an update!! Meaning I'm at least getting somewhere...right? ;;;;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. So hah.

* * *

Tears silently make their way down from crystalline blue eyes as the image before him soaked in. 

"Wh-What the hell is this…?" His voice cracks ever so slightly as he turns to face Sakura. "Why…Why did you have to show me this?"

"Eh...? Naruto..." Sakura reaches out, but her hand is pushed away. Slowly casting his eyes down, he walks away, leaving Sakura to smirk and dismiss the simple genjutsu that had been cast.

-----

Slowly pressing himself from a walk to a run, a sob rips from his throat.

_Why?_

_How could you do this to me?_

_I thought you _loved_ me…_

**_It's a lie_**

_Shut up…_

_**It was all a lie.**_

Shut up. 

_**He never loved you.**_

_**He laughed at you behind your back.**_

**Just like everyone else.**

"Shut up!!! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!!" He screams, falling to the ground, his body wracking with sobs.

Flashes of images invade his mind from earlier that day, causing him to whimper and plead in vain of wishing them away.

-

Sasuke had Ino up against a tree, her hands pinned above her head by her wrists. Sasuke's lips were captured in a breath-taking kiss with hers and their moans were easily heard throughout the clearing. They had paid no heed to the two that witnessed the act and it tore Naruto's heart apart.

-

"Why…" He choked, his tears still flowing freely. "Were they all really lies…?"

Pulling his knees up, he rests his head down, shading his eyes from the burning sun. Slowly, the harsh breathing began to even out and the sniffs and whimpers faded away, leaving the evening breeze to whisper quietly past. The rustling of leaves brought warming dreams to pass before his eyes, taking him out of the cruel reality.

* * *

Kinny: Bah...short chapter, I know. I have the hugest of huge writer's blocks ever!! And with school sucking more then ever, it's practically impossible to write.(bad excuse) 

**Spoiler:** BUT ANYWAY!! The manga...ooh man. Is it me or is the story going downhill? I mean...Sakura...as....her apprentice?! WHY?!?! Dono't bother trying to make yourself seem better in our eyes, you evil pink cockroach!! It is no use!! We see right through you, so don't even think of laying a finger on Sasuke. He's Naruto's property, thank you very much. But I like the whole...Kakashi childhood story...it's going to be so sad...-sigh-

* * *

Yay!! Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews!! They really make me tons happy :D 

Samurai-Kitsune: haha who DOESN'T love yaoi?!?! and especially SasuNaru!!

Blubbernugget: er...A name for a site doesn't mean anything ;;;;;; I know I don't own Sasuke..BUT I OWN ITACHI!! xD kidding. i'm glad you liked my story though!

Dark Mimiru-chan: yeah!! I sent like...5 complaints to them!! haha...tons of people from Narutofan did too.

Zaeria: Wah...I'm glad you like the flashback thing and stuff...I wasn't sure if it'd work well or not ;;;;;

Kyuubi-kun: haha, i'm just plain evil. And I write kind of...spur of the moment so it tends to not make much sense P

Polka dot: I'm sorry!! But that's how it's going to end...

someone: um...I updated? ;;;; (alittle late though)

Yuen-chan: I updated tons later haha...but it counts right? RIGHT?! ;-;'''''

Hieisbestbuddy888: hahaha I loved your review!! It made me laugh alot...and no Neji isn't some superly hot important guy...he'sjust some weird side personP

rieko/rayquo: haha...probably no lemon...i'm too idea sapped for that.

Klunk-poo(Kolala): uh huh. I scarred you? Tony's probably done worse to you and it's not like I made you read it anyway so HAH!

UzumakiSteph: Waiii I'm glad you like my stories!!

Bishie Burgers Are Yummy: Haha...yeah..It's cruel because I'm a cruel person ;;;;

meow2x: No problem!! I'm glad to be able to be of help


End file.
